Snow in Amity Park
by knAngel18
Summary: In his time of doubt, young Danny Fenton meets the spirit of Winter: Jack Frost.


**Hey look at the another story! For this one I'm basing Danny's childhood around the time when Pitch was defeated. As far as I know, they never say what year it is in Danny Phantom, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. I haven't quite decided if I should continue this or leave it as a one-shot. This chapter doesn't give off anything of the future major plot line that I had planned so I might just leave it as is, unless, of course, anyone is interested in reading it. ;D Please excuse any mistakes that you find.**

**No pairings!**

* * *

It was an early December day in Amity Park. There was a definite chill in the air but the little town had yet to see any snow, even though by the look of the gray clouds in the sky, some was about to fall at any moment. People were rushing from store to store, trying to get their Christmas and/or Hanukkah shopping done before the weather turned disagreeable.

Amongst the crowd walked a lone 7-year-old Danny Fenton. He was bundled up in a puffy looking red jacket, with blue mittens covering his small hands. Unlike other children his age, which would be overjoyed at all the Christmas decorations that covered the surrounding building, he looked angry and maybe even a little sad. He weaved his way through the adults shopping until he reached the town park. It was mostly deserted; save for a couple he passed along the walkway. He walked in silence until he reached the small lake that was centered in the middle of the park. With a huff, he sat down on a bench, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Those big dummies! Fighting over whether Santa was real or not." The child was, of course, referring to his parent's yearly argument. His mother, being more scientifically minded, said that the jolly man in red didn't exist. His father was more child-like and fully believed in the holiday icon, and defended his existence from anyone who said otherwise. So every year around Christmas time they would start up again, going at it until the season was over. Their arguing was especially heated today and sick of the whole thing, Danny grabbed his jacket and gloves and snuck out the door before his parents noticed.

"Of course he is real! Right...?" He whispered to himself, uncertain. He had always believed in Santa, as well as all the other holiday icons, but as the years passed and the fighting between his parents got worse and worse, he was starting to have some doubts. Not to mention that a lot of kids in his class didn't believe anymore and would often make fun of him for it.

He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when a cold wind picked up, causing him to shiver. 'Well, I guess I better get home.' He thought, hopping off the bench but stopped when a very odd sight caught his eye.

Out on the lake was a teenaged boy with white hair, moving over the water like he was skating on ice. He had a hook-like long stick clenched in his hand, which he was trailing behind him on the water. Danny watched in amazement as ice formed where the stick was touching the lake and it wasn't long before the whole thing was frozen solid.

Mouth open wide in astonishment, Danny walked closer until he was at the edge of the lake. Tentatively, he reached a foot out and touched the now solid water with the toe of his shoe. Smiling, he applied more weight until he was standing on the hardened water. He began to slide along, laughing and keeping close to the shore, still not quite trusting ice that had, up until a minute ago, been water.

"A kid having fun. Well, looks like my job is done in this town." Said a voice from behind him. Gasping in surprise, Danny slipped and landed hard on his butt. Loud laughter followed his embarrassing fall and his cheeks turned bright red. Wincing, he got back to his feet and turned, coming face to face with none other than the white haired teenager that froze the lake.

Pouting, Danny scowled at the boy, who was still howling with laughter. "That's not funny!" He yelled angrily.

The boy's laughter came to an abrupt stop, looking at Danny with wide light blue eyes. Gaping, he slowly walked over to Danny and crouched in front of him. "C-can you...see me?" He asked, uncertainly, unmistakable hope shinning in his eyes.

Danny hesitated a little, unsure of the teen's abrupt change in mood, and gave a tiny nod. A huge smile split across the teen's face so quickly, that Danny backed up a little. The teen paid no mind to Danny's nervousness, however, and jumped to his feet, 'whooping' loudly.

"He can see me! He can see me!" He yelled happily to the cold winter air. Danny giggled a little when he started doing a series of cartwheels and back flips. He landed on his feet in front of Danny and stuck out his hand. "The name's Jack Frost. What's yours squirt?"

It was Danny's turn to gape as he took Jack's hand and gave it a brief shake. "You're _the_ Jack Frost?" Jack's wide grin confirmed it. Suddenly everything made a lot more sense: The frozen lake, Jack's strange white hair, his ice hold hands, and how he seems perfectly comfortable walking around on solid ice with bare feet. Danny couldn't help but stare.

Jack frowned a little and waved a hand in front of Danny's face. "Hellooo! You in there somewhere?"

Danny blinked and shook his head, coming out of his daze. "That...is...so...AWESOME!" Cheered Danny as he jumped up and down. "If you're real does that mean Santa and the others are too?" He asked excitedly.

"Yup! They're real too."

"Oh wait till I tell Tucker that I met Jack Frost! He's not going to believe it!" Danny frowned a bit. Actually, Tucker probably wouldn't believe it. He stopped believing in Santa and all of them months ago.

An idea popped into his head and he looked up at Jack with wide puppy dog eyes. "Jack do you think we can go over to my friend Tucker's house so I can prove to him that you're real?"

Jack shook his head and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry kid. As much as I would like to have another believer (and believe me, I would) I don't think I can hold back this snowstorm anymore. It's been a long time coming now." He said, looking up at the rolling clouds above them.

Danny looked up too and silently agreed with the winter spirit. The clouds looked like they were about to spew out snow any moment. The wind picked up again causing Danny to shiver. Jack noticed and gave Danny a sympathetic smile. He offered Danny his hand. "Want a lift home?"

Danny took the offered hand. "How?" He asked curiously and looked around, almost expecting to see some kind of vehicle.

Jack's smile became mischievous. "Just hold my hand tight, okay?"

The next thing Danny knew was the wind picking up again and he than was 20 feet off the ground and still rising. He opened his mouth in fear but the scream wanting to come out got stuck in his throat so instead he clung to Jack's hand as tightly as he could. Jack only laughed, taking them higher until they were above the clouds. Danny forgot his fear and looked at the sight around him in wonder. The clouds right below them looked like a sea of white as far as the eye could see. It was so beautiful, he had never seen anything like it before. He reached down a hand and giggled, watching as it sliced through the fluffy clouds.

Jack flew him in and out of the clouds, causing the younger boy to laugh loudly with glee. Bringing their fun to an end, Jack brought them below the clouds again. "So, squirt, where do you live?"

"You can't miss it. Its the tall brick building with the large sign that says 'Fenton' at the top." He said, pointing in the direction of said building.

Jack flew them over and landed right in front of the front door steps. "So I take it your last name is Fenton?" He said pointing at the large sign above them.

"Oh right! I never told you my name! I'm Danny."

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Danny but I'm afraid its time for me to go."

Danny looked at Jack with sadness. "Aw you're leaving? Do you have to?"

Jack crouched down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sad. I'll be back again as soon as I can."

"You promise?"

Jack made an 'X' over his heart. "Promise."

Danny hugged him goodbye and with a gust of wind, Jack flew up into the air and disappeared into the clouds. Almost immediately after his departure, a light snow began to fall. Danny reached out a hand and caught one of the flakes, smiling sadly as it began to melt on his glove.

He walked back inside his house and the sound of his parents arguing reached his ears. He didn't let it ruin his good mood, however, and headed up the stairs, promising to keep to himself about who he had met that day. At least, he would from his family. He didn't want to start another argument, after all.

_One year later..._

Jack flew over the town of Amity Park, his spirits high. As he passed over he created a thin sheen of frost over the building below. He was happy to finally be back in this little town. It had been a tough winter last year and with what happened with Pitch on Easter at the beginning of the year, he was still adjusting to his new Guardian status and all the responsibilities that came with. After being alone for 300 years it was hard for him to get used to being a part of a team.

He moved swiftly around the buildings and broke out into a large grin when he spotted the house that he had wanted to go to since he got here. The tall brick building with the large 'Fenton" sign hadn't changed a bit since the year he had been gone. He could only hope that the friend he had made stayed the same as well.

And than there Danny was. Coming out of the front door with a black haired girl with interesting purple eyes and an African American boy, both the same age as him. Jack felt happiness at seeing Danny. He hadn't forgotten about the promise he made and, while it took him a year to keep it, he did his best to get back. He even skipped over a few states just to get here.

Wanting to catch his friend by surprise, he swiftly flew down and had the wind deposit him right in front of the trio. "I'm back!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms wide.

But instead of an excited and welcoming reaction all he got was the all too familiar feeling of being walked through. Shocked he turned and watched as the three continued walking along, completely unaware that someone had been standing right in front of him. The worst part was that Danny didn't acknowledge him at all. He hadn't seen him. He didn't...believe in him anymore.

Jack clenched his chest as shock was replaced with overwhelming pain. Clenching his eyes shut he willed it away, allowing the comforting numbness to take over instead. He let the wind pull him off the ground and back into the air, sad eyes filled with tears that he would never let fall.

That night, snow fell thick and heavy over the town of Amity Park.

* * *

**I don't know about you readers but that ending made me really depressed. And I was the one who wrote it! T_T So what do you think? To be continued or not?**


End file.
